Rock Throwing
by inspiredartist14
Summary: PROLOGUE AND CH. 1 UP. I noticed that when I tried to italicize I made a mistake, sorry...Anyway this story is on the wee side anti-eldershipping...but it's really subtle. It just more explains another explanation to why Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak are so


Rock Throwing: The Hanako/Waizu Story  
by purple_anime14  
*note: I'm using Japanese names, so if you don't know here the translation  
Hanako: Delila Ketchum (Ash's Mom)  
Ookido Hakase: Professor Oak  
Shigeru: Gary  
Satoshi: Ash  
Mae: May (Gary's sister)  
Masara Town: Pallet Town (if you don't know that...why are you reading a Pokemon fic?)  
G: You'll find out sooner or later...make a guess, heh heh  
--DISCLAIMER--If I owned pokemon, it would SO get kicked off before the Orange League even came, I'd mess it up so bad. Sooo...I don't own pokemon. 4kids, Nintendo, Satoshi.....y'all do. Okay? Why would you want to sue a teenager anyway?  
That's pretty much it. Everyone else is of my creation. Please read!  
**********************************  
Prolouge: Hanako's Note  
He always looked like his father. His cherry-wood hair with dark eyes. He always was quiet...he hardly ever knew his mother. Satoshi always carries on, saying how badly he has to "beat him" or how "he always calls me a loser-even on televison!" I had to admit he wasn't amiable at all times. Sometimes I felt like talking to him on why he treats Satoshi like that. But then I think of his father...and I can't bear to see him. Of course it's easy to confront his sister, of course--she easily resembled her mother, who I was never fond of. But.... I just can't bear to relive everything about Waizu... the accident... I just can't relive it all through Shigeru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
"Viiiiiiiiiii," Vee moaned in her usual nagging tone. I sighed, taking out the loaf of bread I was carrying in my beige napsack.  
"Honestly, Vee, you are the most sissy Evee ever sometimes," I told her, tossing a piece of the bread her way. It landed on the soft spongy dirt. Like a ravenous Meowth, she tore it apart to small chunks before she gnawed on it in one swift bite.   
My mother always complained on how I should've spruced up Vee with frivalous bows and such like all the other girls, but I never really found it all too interesting. Actually, boring. Very boring. I guess I was just different from all the other girls. I didn't mind.  
The path seemed endless, it always did. Vee and I would just tread for hours and hours, hoping we might stumble onto a new path, or discover a new breed of pokemon. The latter never happened, though Vee enjoyed the several battle we'd have with the forest pokemon. It was the last week of ever wondrous summer. I tried clinging onto it by a thread, dreading the thought that a week later I'd be back to PokeTech Pre-K. It was muggy and hot, but I didn't care. I felt a cool crisp breeze caress my cinamon-colored hair. That was the last for the day I assumed, so I just pleasantly smiled as I got deeper and deeper into the woods.  
Soon I wasn't sure where I was. Everything looked foreign and scary...especially for a four-year-old like me.   
"Vee, were are we?" I asked. For whatever reason, I expected her to answer. She did, but with an incomprehensible "Vii? Eve-Evviii?"   
"We're lost?" it was half a statement and half a question. I just sighed and continued along the woods, expecting to be in some sort of endless maze.   
Instead the path ended quickly and I entered and beautiful scene. A lake stretched endlessly for miles as the end of the woods went downhill. The sun looked like it was about to set, giving everything an orange tinge to it. Now I can't believe I had actually walked all the way to see the end of those huge woods. I would never let Satoshi do something stupid like that when /i was four. But it was gorgeous. I pleasantly smiled. Carefully, I found the cleanest spot of dirt for Vee and I to rest. The Eevee graciously took my lap as a bed, slowly closing her heavy eyes. I was tired too. I was about to take a nap when--  
/i  
My eyes quickly snapped open to see large ripples in the lake. I looked to see anyone around. A few pidgeys. A sleeping Ratata. A boy. An ugly Spe--  
iA boy?!/i I thought. But there was a boy indeed. He looked at least a year older than me in a blue T and shorts. His spiky auburn hair sat above his face, and he had large prominent bushy eyebrows. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't tell who then. There he was sitting with his Growlithe. He picked up a large rock, aimed, and thrusted it. It hit the water with a dramatic /i  
He wasn't paying attention to me. Actually, he didn't even notice I was there. At four, I hated not being in the center of attention. I was about to say something when a rock caught me under my toe. I slipped backwards and landed flat on my back like a fish.   
"Owwww...." I moaned, trying to get up. Even though I was hurt, I felt proud. The boy had to notice me now. And he did.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, getting up from his spot. His Growlithe followed closely behind, barking: "Grou-growlithe" The boy was now right above me, with a look of concern on his face. But more curiosity than concern as he studied me.  
"What's a little girl like you doing alone in the woods?" he asked, but it sounded more like an insult to me.  
"For you're information, mister, I am four and seven months old /i old enough to be on my own in the woods!" I looked up at him, "Besides, you're just as old as I am?"   
His concern suddenly faded and was replaced with a know-it-all smirk {PA14: Oh, I'm sure you can tell who HE'S related to ^_~} "Well, for /i information, unlike /i I'm /i more experienced with Pokemon than you...you..." he hesitated.  
"It's Hanako," I informed him with an annoyed tone, "And though it's none of your bussiness, I'm sure I know more about Pokemon." He smiled again. Only this time more of a friendly smile.  
"Maybe I got you all wrong..." he said, taking out his hand, "The name's Waizu."  
At first I had thought of him as a jerk, but suddenly, he seemed a bit more likeable. As lonely as I was as a girl, I thought that it would be alright...if...  
I held out my hand, and we shook.   
Hours later my mother called the rangers to search for me.  
They found Waizu and I.  
We were throwing rocks.  
We had been since the handshake.  
Our friendship had begun.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--PA14's notes-- Yay, first chapter up! ^_^. If you didn't notice, I'm using the Japanese human names but the English Pokemon names. Please don't flame me for that. Learning 300 English names was enough. I don't want such a poke-commitment ^_^. Anyways, please tell me what you think about it!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
